Fatigue occurs frequently in people with cancer receiving chemotherapy, little is understood about the mechanisms of this phenomenon. In addition to describing the trajectory of fatigue in a specified patient population over a six-month period, this research will attempt to describe and correlate select physiological variables thought to influence the fatigue experience with an established fatigue scale.